Cliché
by Oscaroso
Summary: Lyra buscaba en los libros una experiencia libre de clichés, sin sospechar que estaba cerca suyo. Fic participante de "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"


¡Hola!

Bueno, les traigo un HeartSoul para la bella BlackDream-Mary.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece

 **Nota** :Este fic ha sido creado para el "Santa Secreto" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

Espero que te guste Mary y también a todos los que lo lean.

* * *

"Y besándola, sellaron aquel pacto que habían hecho". Lyra cerró el libro y lo lanzó lejos. Ese libro había costado un ojo de la cara y no cumplió su objetivo. Ella buscaba un libro diferente, una experiencia libre de clichés, que después de seis intentos, seguía sin encontrar.

Seguía pensando en el libro y en que se quedó sin dinero por tres meses, cuando sintió que unas ruedas se acercaban. El sonido pertenecía a la patineta de su amigo Gold, el chico más holgazán y apostador de la secundaria Johto.

\- Oye Colitas, ¿no tendrás alguna moneda?, para esta pobre alma en pena que no tiene que comer- el chico se frotó la panza mientras hacia la pregunta.

\- Si tuviera, ya estaría comiendo – la barriga de a chica sonó afirmando lo dicho por esta.

\- ¿Ya le pediste a Crys?- dijo la chica sin pensarlo.

-Crees que te estaría pidiendo si ella no me hubiera mandado a volar- dijo señalándolo como lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y a Silver?- pregunto la de coletas.

-Lo mismo, dice que si me presta dinero me lo gastaré en apuestas, en otras cosas y que no se lo devolveré – dijo Gold haciendo una mala imitación del pelirrojo mientras movía la mano con molestia.

-Pero si te gastas el dinero en apuestas, además todavía me debes dinero de cuarto grado- apoyaba al de ojos plateados en el tema, Gold le debía a mucha gente dentro de la secundaria.

-Dije que lo pagaría algún día- dijo mirándola con cara de inocente.

-Ya pasaron seis años- le reclamo su amiga.

-Un año más, un año menos ¿Quién los cuenta?- dijo restándole importancia al tema.

-Yo lo hago- respondió la chica.

-Shh, mejor busquemos a alguien que nos dé de comer- dijo el azabache empujándola de los hombros en busca de alguien que los alimente.

Con Gold, Lyra siempre tenía algo de que reírse, ya fuera por sus bromas o por sus actos, siempre sacaba una sonrisa a la castaña, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Si, ella estaba loca por él, aunque se mantenía lo menos obvia posible.

El recreo terminó y ellos no encontraron a alguien que les diera algo de comer, por lo tanto, seguían hambrientos en la clase de matemáticas, la peor clase para hablar.

̶ Crys, no te queda algo para comer-Lyra compartía la mayoría de las clases con Crystal, por eso era muy común verlas sentadas juntas.

̶ No, lo que tenía lo comí en el recreo, lo siento.

̶ No importa, tendré que aguantar hasta el almuerzo- se lamentaba la castaña.

̶ ¿Por qué no tienes dinero para comer?

̶ Recuerdas el libro del cual te hable, bueno, no fue barato y como no me dan mucho dinero para la escuela, gasté lo equivalente a tres meses.

̶ Oh, eso fue muy irresponsable

̶ Lo sé, ahora lo estoy lamentando

̶ Pero, ¿por lo menos es bueno?

̶ Esa es la peor parte, no es lo que estoy buscando, era otro cliché.

̶ Que mal, te ayudaría pero ninguno de mis libros es lo que buscas

̶ Señoritas, veo que saben de ecuaciones cuadráticas, ¿Por qué no vienen a explicarle al resto de la clase?

̶ Pero profesora, que le hizo creer eso- Lyra trataba de evitar salir al pizarrón.

̶ Son las únicas que no están escribiendo los ejercicios y a juzgar por los exámenes, yo que usted señorita Lyra pondría atención, o quiere volver a dejar el examen en blanco- Lyra estaba frita, la profesora era una despiadada y matemáticas no era algo en que le fuera bien, de hecho, estaba advertida de que era lo que pasaría si volvía a reprobar.

Crys estaba avergonzada, nunca le habían llamado la atención en clase y eso le causaba nervios, esto podría manchar sus antecedentes escolares. En cambio, otra persona estaba gozando el regaño a las chicas.

Gold se reía a carcajadas, no podía evitarlo, no es como si todos los días la cerebro y la presidenta de la clase fueran regañadas por la loca de matemáticas. Aunque una parte de él se sentía mal, la otra no paraba de reírse.

¿Qué le parece tan gracioso joven Gold?, o acaso ¿usted también quiere pasar al pizarrón?- Gold palideció al escuchar esa "oferta".

̶ Solo recordaba un chiste que Silver me contó- el azabache dijo lo que primero se le ocurrió acarreando de paso a su compañero de asiento.

̶ ¿A si? Porque no lo cuenta a la clase para que todos nos riamos- la profesora miró seriamente al chico y este solo atinó a ver suplicante a su amigo pelirrojo.

̶ Ehm… - Silver miró a la profesora y este se sintió un poco intimidado, ella no era alguien a quien quisieras molestar.

̶ Espero el chiste- la molestia era evidente en la voz de la profesora.

̶ Verá señorita, mi amigo Silver es quien puede contárselo pero él no es muy dado a contar chistes a toda la clase, por eso yo se lo contaría…- Gold estaba improvisando lo mejor que podía, pero a la vez cavaba su tumba.

̶ ¿Y?- la cara de fastidio también era evidente.

̶ Pero el chiste se me olvidó-Y ya estaba, había metido la pata.

̶ Señor Gold, ¿tengo cara de idiota?

̶ Pues, usted lo dijo- Gold en ese momento aprendió a no responder preguntas retóricas

̶ ¡Ustedes cuatro salgan del salón!- dictó la profesora, y como si de ley se tratara los chicos tuvieron que obedecer y salir.

̶ Y están castigados, nos vemos después de clases- gritó antes de que cerraran la puerta.

̶ Gracias Gold- ese era Silver lanzándole una mirada de ira al de ojos dorados.

̶ Por tu culpa ahora tendré que venir a los castigos- esa era Crystal dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

̶ Auch- debía admitir que Crys tenía la mano pesada.

̶ No te quejes, sabes que lo merecías…- también Lyra lo miró feo.

̶ Aunque fue divertido verte contestar a la loca de mates-pero no pudo evitar reírse del espectáculo que Gold dio.

̶ Gracias, ves que puedes ser dulce cuando quieres- Gold soltó la oración mostrando que no tiene filtro.

̶ ¿Qué?- Lyra se sonrojó al igual que Gold, solo que ninguno se fijó ya que él iba un poco más adelante que ella.

̶ Dije que quiero un dulce- por poco volvía a meter la pata, hoy su labia no lo acompañaba.

̶ Oh, vamos a enfermería, ahí nos darán agua con azúcar- la chica tenía tanta hambre que gustosa tomaba agua de hierbas pese a odiarla.

̶ Paso, prefiero algo mejor que agua de hierbas- el estómago de este volvió a rugir.

̶ No hay otro lugar donde nos den algo dulce- dijo desesperanzada y mirando hacia el piso la de coletas.

̶ Espera, ¿Qué es eso?- un envoltorio rojo en el piso llamó la atención de ambos.

̶ ¿Es un dulce?- preguntó él.

̶ Hay que ver- la castaña se acercó y tomó el objeto para cerciorarse, siendo este un dulce.

̶ ¿Qué hacemos con él?, es muy pequeño para compartirlo- ambos veían con deseo ese pequeño trozo de azúcar.

̶ El que lo vio se lo come-propuso Lyra.

̶ Oye no, mejor a piedra, papel y tijeras- propuso Gold para asegurar el dulce.

̶ Sabes que soy mala en eso-la chica le reclamó pero este le quito el dulce.

̶ Devuélveme el dulce- ella se lanzó a intentar recuperar el dulce pero no funcionó.

̶ Lo siento, estoy muy hambriento- empezó a desenvolver el dulce, torturando a su acompañante.

̶ La loca de mates viene hacia acá-Lyra vio en esa excusa la manera de hacerse con el objeto deseado.

̶ No te creo- El azabache se rehusaba a voltear pese a la insistencia de ella.

̶ Es enserio-Gold por un momento creyó en ella, pero salió perdiendo.

̶ ¡Ja!-Lyra le quitó el dulce y se lo llevo a los labios para saborearlo, después de eso se lo comió.

̶ ¡Nooo! Mi precioso dulce –lloriqueaba el chico.

̶ Si te sirve de algo, estaba delicioso- era divertido devolverle el favor a Gold, y Lyra aprovechaba bien las oportunidades que tenía.

Gold no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios de la chica que se estaba burlando de él ahora mismo, se veían tan dulces y a eso había que sumarle que se había comido el dulce de la discordia. Mientras ella seguía riéndose, el tomaría venganza. Si no pudo comerlo, podía saborearlo.

̶ Hey, ¿Por qué me miras así?-Gold puso cara de loco pervertido y Lyra no pudo evitar retroceder tratando de alejarse de él.

Pero él fue más rápido, y se apresuró hasta quedar cerca de ella.

̶ ¿Qué crees que ha- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque el chico la estaba besando, se sentía feliz, esto era un sueño. Gold también lo sentía bien, al principio era un plan de venganza por lo del dulce, pero no podía negar lo suave y dulces que eran los labios de Lyra.

Una vez se separaron, él fue quien habló:

̶ Sí que era delicioso ese dulce- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se iba, dejando a la chica sonrojada.

Sin duda, no seguiría con su búsqueda literaria, ya que lo que estaba buscando siempre estuvo frente a ella y no en un libro, su experiencia libre de clichés era Gold.

* * *

Gracias por leer (si es que llegaron hasta aquí).

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en una próxima vez.


End file.
